Nightmare turns Ryan into a swan
This is how Nightmare Moon turns Ryan into a swan goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess. Thomas: Phew! That was close. He almost got us. Ryan F-Freeman: Too close. Rothbart is angry at Odette for her refusing to marry him. Evil Ryan: We see Odette grow up into a woman for this?coughs I have no idea what type of plan Rothbart is doing. stands behind a tree Nightmare Moon: But, I know. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope my cybernetics is on me, Odette. We'll help you find Prince Derek. nods. Behind the tree, Nightmare starts to read the swan transformation spell Lord Business: Mind if I read this with you, Nightmare Moon? Ryan's in for a big surprise.chuckles nods Lord Business and Nightmare Moon: A creature's heart shall collide with one. By night a human, by day a swan. prepares to use his Keyblade to free Odette but he feels funny Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my head. Sci-Ryan: What's wrong, Ryan? Peaches? Ryan F-Freeman: No. I feel a bit funny.groans feels magic coming out of him screaming in pain. Sci-Ryan watch in shock as Ryan's shadow become swan-like and then he honks Sci-Ryan: RYAN!!! up Ryan, now as a swan Are you ok? What happened to you? Ryan F-Freeman: groans I'm fine, Sci-Ryan. How did Evil me got big? shrugs Rigby (EG): up Ryan's pendant and Keyblade Ryan. You might want to have a look at yourself. I don't think the Doctor knows what you are. puts Ryan down. Ryan then walks up to Odette and looks at his refection in the water Ryan F-Freeman: OMG! Odette I'm a... and you're a... Sci-Ryan: Matau knows that means "Oh my gosh!". Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? What happened to you?at Ryan, screams and hides behind Cody Cody Fairbrother: Did Matau scream like a little girl? others nod Matau T. Monkey:his eyes What... does the rest of my master look like? Thomas: Him. Only not him. Emmet: I think Ryan has a beak. uncovers his eyes and looks at Ryan Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Is that really you? Ryan F-Freeman: I think so. Can you tell me what happened to me? Sci-Ryan: Well, Ryan. I heard voices of Nightmare Moon and Lord Business then you felt funny then I saw your transformation and I heard honking from you. Cody Fairbrother: Ryan honked?! and about to scream covers Cody's mouth Ryan F-Freeman: Are you going to scream, Cody? shakes his head for "No." Timothy: Is Ryan a.... a.... Thomas: Swan? Yes. Rigby (EG): Ryan's pendant must've fallen off when he transformed. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Oh wow! I've been abra-cadabraed into a swan like Odette! (EG) gasps the tree Lord Business: Well that worked. Why you hated Ryan, Nightmare Moon? Nightmare Moon: Because he foiled my plan to free my male counterpart, Darkhorse Knight. Lord Business: Ok. I think this spell doesn't last a day. When the moon is up, they turn into human.a note on Rigby (EG)'s TARDIS Let's leave the heroes to what they're doing. All right? nods and they leave Rigby (EG): Odette? Is Ryan ok? nods Ryan F-Freeman: I hope my arms are here and this spell isn't permanent. looks at the reflection of the lake and saw wings Crash Bandicoot: What time is it? Ryan check his Dalek watch and the time is for the moon to come up while it says "Exterminate!" and Odette watch the moon Evil Ryan: I'll carry you to Swan Lake, Odette.up Odette and walks to the lake Rigby (EG): Don't drop her! Be careful. Oh. Leaning! Leaning! Here. Place her on the water. Ryan does and steps back Ryan F-Freeman: I hope this works.Odette and Odette turns into humans Ryan F-Freeman: Hey. This felt funny. gasps Rigby (EG): Sister!Odette Thomas and the others: together Sister?! Ryan F-Freeman: How is this possible? Rigby (EG): Well, Ryan. I was born after Odette. That makes my father, King William so happy. looks at his reflection Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! My cybernetics are gone! gasps and runs to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Wait. I got these clothes. My cybernetics are covered by them. Mordecai (EG): Rigby. We never know you and Odette are related. Rigby (EG): Well, Mordecai. I was born after Odette. I guess Ryan's story telling won't believe us now. Ryan F-Freeman: How do I look, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: Wow. You look like... a male version of Odette! Evil Ryan: Hmmm. Let's see.at Ryan and Odette I guess you and Ryan have in common, Odette. Odette: Yes, Evil Ryan. My brother is happy to see me. Rigby (EG): Yup. I'll find out what Rothbart is planning and what he did to you, I vow, I'll make him pay. Ryan F-Freeman: So. When the moon is up, Odette and I turn human? Rigby (EG): Yup. That's what happened in my sister's movie. Evil Ryan: up Jean-Bob So, this is one of Odette's friends? Jean-Bob: You do travel with great friends, doctor. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Wait. Did that frog talk?! Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Master Ryan. a note Someone left a note. Ryan F-Freeman: From who? Matau T. Monkey: Have a read and find out why. grabs a note and starts to read Crash Bandicoot: Dear, Ryan F-Freeman. We have turned you into a swan to stop you interfering with Rothbart's plan. Good luck with trying to break the spell. Love, Lord Business.Kaos' laugh Evil Ryan: I knew it. Coughs But Ryan is a techno-oganic like me. Does that mean that by day he turn into a techno-swan? Sci-Ryan: So. Let me get this right, Odette. A LEGO bad guy from the LEGO Movie and Nightmare Moon turns Ryan into a swan? That's what I saw that happened to Ryan. Odette: I think so, Sci-Ryan. You seem to be a nice chap. Sci-Ryan: blushes Oh. Thanks. Ryan has.. one girl he'll make a vow to her. Odette: Who? Sci-Ryan: Meg Griffin. She's Ryan's girlfriend, Odette. Emmet: He's right, Odette. Lord Business is with Nightmare Moon. Cody Fairbrother: Maybe if I kiss her.to kiss Odette Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! Hold it right there, Mr. Love Guy. She's not your girlfriend. Sci-Ryan: Odette is in love with Derek since they were kids. Ryan F-Freeman: True, Sci-Ryan. But, does anypony realize that Odette and I are going to be friends? I'd come with Sci-Ryan to Queen Uberta's castle, but as soon as the moon leave to the lake that lake, Odette and I transform back into swans. No matter where I am. Sci-Ryan: I'll stay with you and Odette, Ryan. Emmet: Lucy and I'll do the same, Odette. Cody Fairbrother: Sunset. Stay with Ryan and Odette while I go to Queen Uberta's castle. himself When the human Rigby and I find out what Rothbart is planning, Nightmare Moon will be sorry that she'd ever stepped a hoof in this world. It's not like she'd be much safer back in Equestria. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. In Equestria. Ryan F-Freeman: laughs Funny, Cody. You sound like Sunset. Rigby (EG): Here you go.Ryan pendant around Ryan's neck Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you. This outfit I'm wearing do brings out Odette's dress in a style. Jean-Bob: Speed and I'll be with you and Odette, techno-organic. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Jean-Bob. I'm Ryan by the way. Nice to meet you. Sci-Ryan: Cody? Why are you and Crash still doing here? GO GO GO! and Cody runs to find Queen Uberta's castle Sci-Ryan: Wow. At least this is fine with you, Odette. Rothbart kidnapped me along with you. Evil Ryan: He did? coughs I didn't know that. Sci-Ryan: It wasn't a story, Evil Ryan. I got claw marks on my arm. Ryan F-Freeman: I know you and Odette are friends. Plus, I'm happy you're with us. Sci-Ryan: and sings It wasn't a story, I almost drowned~ Wyldstyle: You almost drowned?! Wow! Evil Ryan: You got claw marks on your arm, Sci-Ryan?coughs Poor chap. Sci-Ryan: Yeah.a tear I think Rothbart did that when he kidnaps me and Odette. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. You poor Crystal Prep student. Sci-Ryan his amulet I recovered this thing. Sci-Ryan: My amulet! his amulet and puts it on Thanks, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome. Rigby (EG): Which arm did you got scratch marks, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Right. Maybe you know of a song for this? nods and puts his hands on Sci-Ryan's arm Sci-Ryan: Ahh. That is a bit hurt. I think you and Odette turn human every night. I made a vow to Odette to keep her safe. Evil Ryan: At least Rothbart didn't put a spell on you, Sci-Ryan. coughs Get ready to be healed. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Here we go. throat Dear Magic of friendship~ Let your magic glow~ May you bond us together~ Wherever we may go~ hands glow blue as he keeps singing Heal that has been hurt~ Help us to get things back to where they belong~ Bring back what once was gone~ What once was gone~ arm heals Sci-Ryan: WOW! My arm is better now. How did you do that? Evil Ryan: Guess he absorbed Rapunzel's abilities, Sci-Ryan. Rigby (EG): Yeah. I'm a little bit angry for what Rothbart did to my sister. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. My rocket boots are nice. Ryan can fly when he's a swan by day. Ryan F-Freeman: So, why didn't you use them to escape Rothbart? Sci-Ryan: Because, Ryan. This film has a plotline and I want to save them for helping Odette lure Derek here. Odette: My friend Sci-Ryan is right, Ryan. He's my friend. Matau T. Monkey: Cool. and gasps in shock What did Odette say? Sci-Ryan: I'm a friend to Odette, Matau. Ryan F-Freeman: That's cool. Sari did know that this spell gave me a heart. Matau T. Monkey: I wonder how you transform into a human like Odette, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: The moon. I guess my brother is getting all smitten kitten for Odette. Sci-Ryan: Sunset is here, you know. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry. Boy. Morro won't just leave me as a swan by day like Odette. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. At least I trust him. It's just that I'm better then him. Bolts: I think so, Sci-Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Bolts. I guess I'm in a bit of a fix. Bolts: What?! What happened? And how did you get that outfit? Looks like I'm confused. Sci-Ryan: I don't know, Bolts. I saw Ryan and Odette turn into swans and N refused to come away from Rothbart because he's hypnotized. Ryan F-Freeman: Poor N. I guess you do have a friendship with Odette. Sari Sumdac: Yeah. Rigby (EG): Sci-Ryan. I didn't know you have a friendship with my sister. nods and Ryan takes a sigh Sci-Ryan: What's the matter, Ryan? Rigby (EG): You sound a bit upset. Rigby: I don't know but I know that Ryan is ok, Rigby and you got Princess Odette as your sister. Evil Ryan: I hope Meg and two of my friends are ok in Queen Uberta's castle.coughs I'll help you and Odette find Meg and Derek, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You're going to help us? Thanks, Evil me.Evil Ryan That really means a lot to me and Meg. Odette: Same thing for me and Derek. Ryan F-Freeman: But how am I suppose to fly as a swan? I miss my jetpack. Red (Angry Birds): I can't teach you, Ryan. But..to Odette she can. Ryan F-Freeman: Really? You think you can teach me? Odette: Yes. All you've got to is spread your wings while running and then start to flap and finally jump. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. But when the moon is here, I can't fly. Odette: That's because you turn into a human. Sci-Ryan: She's right. watch the moon as it rises from the lake Ryan F-Freeman: Ready, Odette? Odette: Yes. and Odette leap onto the lake and turn into swans Sci-Ryan: Great Scott! gasps and goes to Ryan Ryvine vocalizes and Rothbart listens Ryvine Sparkle: You like my singing, Rothbart? Rothbart: It's nice, Ryvine. This "Alphablock" is fine with me. nods Ryvine Sparkle: You remember how Sci-Ryan saw you put a spell on Odette? Rothbart: Yeah. I did. uses his magic and start a flashback of the scene called "Rothbart turns Odette into a swan" Ryvine Sparkle: Well, well. Look who's with her? gets up and looks at Rothbart and Alphablock N Rothbart: Hello, Sci-Ryan. Do you like my minion? Sci-Ryan: N!!! What did you do to him? Rothbart: I hypnotized him. Sci-Ryan: I hope you can't get Odette's father's kingdom. If I steal it then I'll fight the whole time to keep it. saw that Odette is with Sci-Ryan and grabs Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Hey! N! What are you doing!? You have to run from Rothbart! N: No. Sci-Ryan: What do you mean "No"? Stay away from Rothbart! N: No. Sci-Ryan: Can't you say anything else but "No"? just stand there Sci-Ryan: Odette? Where are you? Odette: honks Sci-Ryan: gasps Odette. What happened to you? lets go of Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Odette? Can you speak? Tell me. I hope this isn't permanent. Odette: Yes, Sci-Ryan. Ryvine Sparkle: Now don't let my friend's spell make you sad, Odette. That don't even last for a whole day. But, as soon as the moon comes up. points at the moon then Odette turn into a human Rothbart: And that's how it works, every night. You have to be on the lake, of course, and when the moonlight touches your wings... Now look, Odette, this sort of thing gives me and my friend no pleasure. Well, maybe a teensy bit. But what I really want... Is your father's kingdom. Sci-Ryan: Take it already! You got enough power, you filthy clown. Odette: You tell him, Sci-Ryan. Rothbart: Nah, tried that already. Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it. Ryvine Sparkle: My friend is a sorcerer, Crystal Prep student. Sci-Ryan: Sorcerer. Clown. Close enough. With the painted faces and tattoos and funny little honker things that just.. Rothbart: Why you call me a clown? I can't take Odette's father's kingdom. then uses his magic to change his, Rothbart's, Odette's, Bridget's and Sci-Ryan's outfits into outfits made suitable for weddings. An illusion that also shows a wedding with invited guests bowing to Rothbart and Odette. Ryvine places a crown on Rothbart's head Sci-Ryan: Cool. Rothbart: But if I marry the only heir to the throne... We'll rule your friend's father's kingdom, legally, King and Queen. You know? Sci-Ryan and Odette: Never! at once, the illusion falls apart as everything draws back to the way it was before. Odette makes a run for it, but not before Rothbart leaves a dark warning to the frightened princess Rothbart: Where are you going? As soon as moonlight leaves the lake, you turn back into a swan. No matter where you are. gasps and Odette starts to cry knowing that she'll be doomed to stand on the lake forever cursed to be only a princess on a moonlit night and a swan by day Sci-Ryan: So. My friend will be a swan by day? Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. Like Rothbart said. comes to comfort Odette and the flashback ends Nightmare Moon: Rothbart. I got some news to tell you. Rothbart: Is that you, Princess Luna? Nightmare Moon: Luna? I am Nightmare Moon. Lord Business: Hello, Rothbart. This is Lord Business. And my friend and I used one of your spells and turn the Prime-prince into a swan. Rothbart: What's his name? Lord Business: He's a friend to Emmet and Odette. A techno-organic named Ryan F-Freeman. Rothbart: Ryan... That's a new name. Ryvine Sparkle: My nemesis. He is trying to interfere with your plan, Rothbart. Rothbart: Yeah. That LEGO guy told me that as soon as moonlight leaves the lake, Ryan turn into a swan. Dr. Neo Cortex: How did you become friends with my son Ryvine anyway, Rothbart? Rothbart: A lot of years ago, Cortex. Dr. Neo Cortex: Cool. Ryvine. What outfit you're wearing. That cape is black and slimming. Ryvine Sparkle: I got this outfit so I can be like Rothbart, Dr. Cortex. Rothbart: He's right. When I marry Odette, everything her father owns, everything her father loves, will be mine. nods and laughs. Back at Swan Lake Ryan F-Freeman: How do I feel, Odette? Sci-Ryan: Ryan might have started out as a ugly duckling and somehow became a swan. Evil Ryan: So, Ryan. When the moon leave the lake, you and Odette turn into... Ryan F-Freeman: Swans? Evil Ryan: Yeah. Before you can fly, I'll tell you about the mechanics of a bird's wing.to Odette's wing Now, those large feathers are called the "primaries" and... Ryan F-Freeman: How do you know about bird's wings? Evil Ryan: Merlin taught me about studies of birds in flight. But, I think it's a art. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Odette. I hope I can fly. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes